The Holy Sebooty
by shend
Summary: Sehun dan bokong seksinya membuat Luhan tergila-gila untuk berganti posisi dengan lelaki itu. / another Hunhan yaoi oneshoot story / warn for vulgar words and jokes
Hidup Sehun tak se-keren novel sampai-sampai bangun tidurnya diawali dengan sinar matahari, lambaian tirai jendela, ataupun wangi masakan yang didominasi mentega.

Nyatanya dia terbangun dengan kondisi berbeda; kamar gelap karena lampu tidur yang tak sengaja kakinya tendang selama bermimpi, dan wangi gosong khas yang sudah hidungnya baui akhir-akhir tahun ini.

Dengan perasaan tak rela, mata sipitnya dipaksa membuka sembari menyalakan lampu ruangan. Menguap begitu lama saat tengah menggosok gigi, mengabaikan teriakan Irene dari arah bawah.

Baru pada saat mengancingkan seragam selama menuruni tangga, akhirnya Sehun tak bisa mengelak dari satu gadis berapron pink yang mendekatinya. Senyum lebarnya membuat Sehun bergidik.

"Moon Pie sudah bangun yaaa?"

Sehun tak bisa apa-apa kecuali membiarkan dua tangan Irene menarik pipinya ke segala arah. Lebih baik begitu daripada dirinya tak mendapat jatah sarapan (lagipula Sehun lebih memilih terkena diare daripada maag berkepanjangan).

Sampai cubitan terlepas, baru Sehun bisa duduk damai di kursi makan. Menunggu ayam saus lada hitam seperti yang dijanjikan Irene belakangan.

"Tada~"

Sepiring penuh berwarna kehitaman tersaji di atas meja. Terpaksa membuat mata Sehun membulat, juga napas tercekat –seakan baru pertama kali menyaksikan benda kehitam-hitaman itu.

"Mana sausnya?" tanyanya spontan. Spontan juga melenyapkan senyum ceria Irene yang sudah gadis itu pajang lama-lama.

"Aku sudah memasaknya, bocah. Jadi makan saja atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada _eomma_."

Sehun mengerang samar. Dengan satu tangan mengambil benda kehitaman tadi dan melahapnya tanpa mau membuka mata –berharap bahwa rasanya tak akan se-berbahaya kelihatannya.

Irene menyusul dengan semangat. Mengabaikan titik-titik kehitaman yang tertinggal di bibirnya; dirinya menikmati hidangan sebagaimana sajian pasta di restoran Italia.

Sosok satunya tak banyak bergerak kecuali sebatas ambil-tutup mata-tahan napas-telan dan ambil lagi. Sampai piringnya bersih dan meletakkannya di tempat cuci, lalu menggeret kakinya untuk menuju motor di halaman rumah.

Motor baru dinyalakan ketika lagi-lagi Sehun merutuki suara keras kembarannya, "Moon Pie, tunggu!"

Untuk kemudian muncul satu sosok lain di pintu rumah, memakai almamater selagi mengikat rambutnya acak-acakan. Sehun tak merespon kecuali gumaman tentang ' _feminim sedikit bisa tidak sih?_ ' dan menunggu dengan tatapan bosan.

Irene memasang lagi senyumnya begitu rambutnya berhasil diikat miring. Menaiki jok belakang dengan satu langkah kaki mengangkang, memeluk pinggang Sehun tak tanggung-tanggung. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Sehun malu sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Senyum miring Luhan tak luntur-luntur juga.

Matanya mengedip pelan; terkesan sangat puas dengan jaket bergambar tengkorak yang membalut tubuh kecilnya. Jaket kebesaran itu memang milik kakaknya –meski perlu melewati perdebatan alot dengan Kris dan berakhir dengan mata berair miliknya, barulah Kris mau meminjamkannya.

Tasnya disampir ke kedua bahu. Tapi kemudian bibirnya mengerucut; mendapat ketidakcocokan antara jaket tengkorak dan tas punggung.

Seperti mendapat ide cemerlang, akhirnya Luhan menyingkirkan satu tali tas, menyisakan satu saja yang menggantung di bahu kanan. Sekali lagi membenarkan rambut gel-nya, barulah dia cukup percaya diri untuk melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Sarapan dulu, Lulu."

Suara ibu berhasil membuatnya memutar kepala. Menemukan Kris yang menjeda kunyahannya, dan ibu yang masih sibuk di penggorengan.

"Lulu bawa roti, Ma. Lulu berangkat dulu ya!"

"Eh? Itu jaket kakakmu?"

Kembali Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Kini dengan ibu yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai jaket yang baru Mama beli?"

"Maa, itu Ironman..."

Luhan menghentak satu kakinya –gaya merajuk yang sama sekali tidak koheren dengan jaket tengkoraknya.

"Bukannya Lulu suka Ironman?"

Dan harus berapa kali Luhan bilang kalau dirinya hanya suka bokser dan sprei Ironman, tidak lebih. Ketika matanya memutar ke meja makan, dari jarak sejauh itu ia bisa menangkap tawa tanpa suara dari Kris.

Kakak bule sialan!

"Iya, iya, nanti kapan-kapan Lulu pakai. Sudah ya, Ma."

Menyudahi merajuknya dengan satu kecupan di dahi ibu, Luhan kemudian cepat-cepat menuju motornya. Langsung tancap gas begitu sadar bahwa tersisa empat puluh menit sebelum gerbang ditutup.

Dan tersisa sepuluh menit sebelum si albino tiba di sekolahnya.

 _Aku harus sampai lebih dulu!_

.

.

Sehun tak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Irene di belakang sana –selain sibuk menerbangkan rambut dan menyanyi abstrak– sehingga membuat motornya bergoyang ketika gadis itu turun dari sana.

Memangnya dia segendut apa sih?

Usai membenarkan rok yang tersingkap (begini-begini Irene masih anggun), lagi-lagi gadis itu kembali ke suara ceria-tapi-menakutkan-nya, "Aku pergi dulu, Moon pie."

"Hm." Sahut Sehun malas. Terlalu malas untuk melayangkan jawaban sehari-hari seperti, ' _kita satu sekolah, idiot_ '.

Tak dinyana, Irene malah memajukan bibirnya depan-depan. Menunjukkan ketidakpuasan atas jawaban Sehun.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata sekali. Hela napas sekali. Memasang senyum paksa, baru setelahnya, "Ya, belajar yang benar, Meemaw."

"Hihi–Oke!"

Barulah gadis itu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk memarkirkan motornya. Sempat berbalik untuk melambai pada adik kembarannya, suara menggelegar Irene kembali terdengar, "Dah Moon Pie~"

Setidaknya cukup untuk menjeda seluruh kegiatan di halaman sekolah.

"Halo, Moon Pie…"

Dan cukup untuk mengundang kejahilan si pendek berjaket tengkorak.

Mencoba mengabaikan keheranan mengapa sosok pendek itu datang pagi-pagi begini, Sehun pun menelan kekesalannya. Suara pelannya tedengar menggerutu, "Tidak ada yang memanggilku Moon Pie selain Meemaw."

Inilah yang paling Sehun benci. Ketika teman-temannya –terutama si pendek Luhan– menggodanya dengan panggilan masa kecil.

Maksudnya–apa yang salah dengan Moon Pie?

Sehun pun lekas beranjak dari sana. Namun sempat menjeda langkahnya ketika bersisian dengan Luhan. Meninggalkan potongan kata beserta hembusan napas di telinga si pendek, "Lain kali gunakan jaket yang seukuran tubuhmu. Kau nampak menggemaskan dengan tangan tenggelam seperti itu."

….. dan jangan lupakan kecupan singkat di daerah pipi.

Kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Berpura-pura tuli dengan teriakan Luhan yang terdengar satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari milik Irene.

"Sehun sialaaan!"

.

.

Ini akan menjadi istirahat yang menyenangkan jika saja tak ada sepasang manusia yang saling melempar tatapan membunuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan sedotan _bubble tea_ -nya, serta Luhan dan _cupcake_ cokelatnya.

"Apakah perasaanku saja atau mereka berdua tak nampak seperti sepasang kekasih?"

"Benar, Baek. Mereka lebih menjurus ke musuh bebuyutan." Sahut Kyungsoo kalem tanpa melepas sedotan minumannya.

"Apa masih masalah yang kemarin?"

 **Brak!**

"Ya, masih masalah kemarin! Tentu saja semuanya tak serumit ini kalau lelaki pucat itu mau tepat janji."

Suara Luhan tiba-tiba keluar. Setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan lima menit untuk saling perang tatapan dengan sosok satunya.

Sehun meremas gelas plastiknya kesal. "Berhenti menagih hal yang tidak pernah kujanjikan."

"Apa susahnya _sih_ berbaring pasrah dan _kumasuki_?"

"Hm, _guys_ –"

"Susah karena aku-lah yang _diatas_. Bukan kau, rusa cerewet."

"Tidak bisakah jangan membicarakan ini di kantin?"

"Oh, begitu? Lantas aku harus apa? _Memanjangkan_ milikku sampai pas untuk _memasukimu_ , begitu?"

"Tsk, seperti yang bisa saja."

"Aku serius, Oh Sehun!"

"KALIAN!"

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan terpaksa menoleh setelah menyisakan jarak sejengkal diantara wajah keduanya. Suara _satan_ Kyungsoo jauh lebih cukup untuk menjinakkan mulut mereka.

"Kalau masih ingin berdebat, pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah sana. Sebelum semuanya meninggalkan kantin karena kehilangan nafsu makan."

Kemudian beralih fokus pada seisi kantin yang menatap tajam pada si dua tersangka keributan.

Sehun-lah yang lebih cepat sadar dengan menarik tangan Luhan, menggeretnya cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi belakang kantin.

"Lepaskan–Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Bukannya tenang, amukan Luhan malah semakin menjadi ketika tahu-tahu si lelaki yang lebih tinggi menghimpitnya ke satu dinding kamar mandi.

Mulut tak terkontrol Luhan sudah siap menyembur lagi ketika mendadak tangan Sehun menahan dagunya yang baru terbuka. Terpaksa membuatnya mematung dengan tanpa pergerakan. Membiarkan usapan jari Sehun bergerak melingkari dua belah bibirnya.

Juga mendiamkan hisapan yang datang dari bibir lelaki itu; Luhan tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menutup mata dan mematung disana. Sekuat diri menahan respon yang hendak bibirnya salurkan–berupa hasrat ingin balas menghisap dan melumat.

"Nah, lebih manis kalau diam begini."

Seketika, wajah Luhan merona bersamaan senyum Sehun yang terangkai pelan-pelan. Rambut-rambut halus di sekitar wajahnya dibuat bergetar terkena hembus napas Sehun. Tanpa sadar mendatangkan respon dari tangannya yang kini meremas celana gugup.

Sehun tak bisa membantu melainkan menahan dagu Luhan demi tetap mendongakkan wajah merah itu. Tak berniat melepas tatapannya yang lurus-lurus hanya terpasung pada permata hitam kekasihnya.

Bibir Sehun kembali maju untuk memberi satu kecupan lain, sebelum akhirnya suara rendahnya terdengar, "Maaf, sayang. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu memasukiku."

Respon Luhan berbeda; bukan lagi teriakan memekakkan telinga. Melainkan–

"Meskipun satu kali?"

Melainkan suara rengekan manja yang menyerupai anak TK.

"Kau… kau sudah berjanji, Sehun."

Dan juga satu remasan pada seragam Sehun di bagian dada.

Tatap mata Sehun berubah, namun tetap tak mengurangi kadar kelembutan di dalamnya.

Mengangkat satu tangan, Sehun pun lantas menggenggam tangan kecil Luhan yang masih menyangkut di seragamnya. Meremas kulit halus Luhan yang juga berimbas pada eratnya genggaman Luhan disana.

"Aku tidak dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar waktu itu, Han. Jadi, bisakah kita melupakannya saja?"

Seperti ada yang mengganjal pita suaranya, Luhan pun mengangguk tanpa kata-kata. Masih tak beralih dari sorot mata Sehun yang berada diatasnya –yang membuatnya memosisikan kepala naik beberapa derajat.

Napas Sehun mendesah, terdengar begitu lega. Merasa damai setelah nyaris seminggu bermusuhan dengan Luhan akibat satu masalah tadi.

"Aku semakin cinta padamu."

Dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan di poni Luhan, singkat namun hangat.

Mulai besok, hubungan keduanya akan kembali membaik. Menghangat seperti semula.

… setidaknya, itulah yang membenak di kepala Sehun.

.

.

"Lagipula apa gunanya pantat semok kalau bukan untuk dimasuki?!"

Tangan pendek Baekhyun meraih satu gulungan tisu yang baru. Menempatkannya di depan meja, di depan sosok yang masih sibuk meremas-remas bantal sofa sambil menangis dan meraung menyedihkan.

"Demi koleksi Ironman-ku, Baek, Sehun pantas untuk aku masuki."

Baekhyun diam. Tak mengangguk tak menggeleng. Hanya menopang dagu dengan mata mengantuk.

"Maksudku–kau lihat pantatnya 'kan? Seperti ini," tangan Luhan bergerak membuat lingkaran yang cenderung oval. Memperagakan bentuk bokong kekasihnya yang memang aslinya _berisi_.

" _That holy sebooty_ –bulat, besar, padat. Tipikal _bawah_ sekali. Bukan begitu?"

Merasa tak mendapat respon berarti dari Baekhyun, cerocosan Luhan pun terhenti.

"Katakan sesuatu, Baek."

"Hm? Entahlah, Luhan…"

Luhan memicing mata mendapat jawaban itu.

Tapi Baekhyun tak setakut itu sampai-sampai mau setuju-setuju saja akan opini Luhan barusan.

"Maksudku, selain pantat bulatnya, Sehun tak punya kriteria yang cocok untuk menjadi pihak _bawah_."

Luhan tetap memicing.

"Ya… lihat saja posturnya yang tinggi. Dia juga seksi–dalam artian seorang _atas_. Dan–dan, kontur ototnya juga cukup menjamin bahwa dia bukan sosok yang tepat untuk _dimasuki_."

Alis Luhan berkedut tak senang.

 _Apa dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku pendek, tidak seksi, dan kerempeng?_

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga pernah _diatas_? Ingat mantanku, Minseok?"

Seketika Luhan kembali percaya diri. Mengenang masa-masa ketika dirinya masih bisa memasuki lubang seseorang.

"Tapi, itu 'kan Minseok. Bukan Sehun."

Bahkan kecebong sawah pun tahu bahwa Minseok dan Sehun itu jauh berbeda.

"Terserah. Terserahmu, Byun."

Luhan mendengus dramatis. Berlagak seakan dirinya-lah sosok yang teraniaya.

Dengan satu gerakan ia tenggelamkan wajah ke bantal sofa. Tanpa sengaja terlelap hingga membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menyeretnya menuju kamar dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

 _Byun Baek; 10 Mei_

 _ **Luhan bilang dia ditolak untuk memasukimu. Kukira kau sudah mengizinkannya?**_

 _Do Dio; 11 Mei_

 _ **Aku tak mau mengatakan ini, tapi–Yah! Relakan lubangmu untuk semalam agar rusa ini berhenti rewel!**_

 _Byun Baek; 13 Mei_

 _ **Aku serius, Hun. Luhan benar-benar menggilai bokongmu.**_

 _Byun Baek; 13 Mei_

 _ **Oh… dan juga lubangmu.**_

 _Do Dio; 15 Mei_

 _ **Sumpah aku akan memelintir lehermu kalau sampai tiga hari ke depan pacar cengengmu ini tak berhenti meraung-raung di telingaku.**_

 _Byun Baek; 16 Mei_

 _ **Ini peringatan terakhir, Hun. Bawa pulang pacarmu dari apartemenku sekarang juga! Selesaikan masalah ini dan suruh Luhan berhenti menghabiskan tisu milikku!**_

Sehun meringis untuk pesan terakhir. Yang mana baru saja diterima ponselnya semenit lalu.

Terlebih ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pesan-pesan sebelumnya di kotak masuk–rasa-rasanya ia merinding. Bukan karena ancaman dari dua sahabat kekasihnya, melainkan karena bayang-bayang jika suatu saat Luhan benar-benar menggagahinya. Memasukinya.

Setelah ia kira semua ini selesai, rupanya tidak demikian. Dan jujur, itu membuatnya lelah sekali.

Lagipula, tidak bisakah Luhan menerima fakta bahwa ' _Sehun dan bokongnya bukan untuk diperawani'_?

Maka, setelah satu menit yang terasa begitu lama, Sehun sambar jaketnya dari sandaran kursi. Turun cepat-cepat melewati Irene yang sibuk dengan televisi dan eskrimnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jemput Luhan."

"Jangan _berisik_ malam ini. Aku banyak tugas."

Sehun tak merespon kecuali dengus malas. Dirinya sendiri masih kurang yakin lagipula, jika malam ini, Luhan akan pasrah-pasrah saja untuk ditiduri.

Irene sempat menoleh begitu mendapat debum kasar dari pintu yang tertutup. Alisnya naik sebelah, tak begitu paham dengan urusan antar-kekasih seperti itu.

Sebelum kembali menyendok eskrim, ia bergumam samar, "Perasaanku saja atau pantat Sehun benar-benar berisi?"

.

.

Diawal Sehun kira semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Untuk memindahkan Luhan yang terlelap menuju kursi mobil, tanpa membangunkan rusa tidur itu sama sekali. Dan menaruhnya di kamarnya sendiri, membungkusnya dengan selimut seraya menyanyikan ' _warm kitty soft kitty'_.

Tapi tidak.

Luhan yang terbangun di perjalanan malah mengamuk tiba-tiba. Mencerocos panjang lebar dan bilang tak sudi untuk semobil dengan Sehun.

Sehun mendadak frustasi. Meremas kemudi dengan tanpa menjawab satu pun loncatan amarah dari kekasihnya.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain dan juga masih sayang mobil untuk menubrukkan kendaraan itu ke pembatas jalan, suara gusar Sehun akhirnya terdengar mengakhiri, "Kau mau memasuki? Baik, kau akan mendapatkannya malam ini!"

Luhan diam. Mendadak mengkerut tapi juga bahagia akan keajaiban yang datang malam ini.

Sehun diam. Mendadak merinding seraya meminta maaf dalam hati karena mengganggu kedamaian Irene malam ini.

.

.

Luhan masih diam. Selama perjalanannya menuju kamar Sehun, selama berdiri kaku di sisi ranjang, mulutnya tetap terkatup seperti itu.

Sehun juga sama. Hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, itu pun untuk balas berteriak pada Irene yang murka begitu mendapat firasat bahwa kamar adik kembarnya itu tak akan sunyi beberapa jam ke depan.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tak melepas janjinya sama sekali. Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang melepas seluruh pakaiannya, meninggalkan sebatas celana dalam untuk kemudian memosisikan dirinya di tengah ranjang.

Luhan melepas pakaiannya juga. Yang berbeda hanya tatapan yang dibawa menunduk, tak mau melihat Sehun dan sedikit pun pergerakan dari lelaki itu.

Begitu pula ketika naik ke atas ranjang–juga naik merangkak di atas tubuh Sehun. Malah, matanya terpejam kuat. Tak mampu membukanya jika itu hanya berakhir pada rona di pipi.

"Hey,"

Tapi suara itu, membuat kelopaknya naik sedikit-sedikit. Menatap Sehun dari arah atas, yang sedikitnya terasa janggal karena ia terbiasa berada di bawah.

"Lakukan,"

Suara lembut Sehun bukannya membantu.

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya terdiam kaku saat tengkuknya ditekan. Menubruk bibir Sehun dan menghisap celah di sana. Mencoba menikmatinya meski dengan keadaan pusing –ia sungguh tak tahan di posisi merangkak dan kepala menghadap bawah seperti ini.

Tangan Luhan mengelus rahang Sehun sebagai gerakan natural setiap bibir keduanya bertautan, tapi kemudian kembali ke posisi semula, ketika Luhan sadar bahwa ia tak cukup seimbang dengan topangan satu tangan.

Sehun meninggalkan kekehan geli. Sangat lucu jika menyaksikan posisi kaku Luhan dan tangannya yang bergetar seperti ini.

Tapi kecupan keduanya masih bertemu. Menjalar hingga lumatan dan gigitan.

Luhan melepas ciuman dengan wajah merah. Terlebih ketika melihat laju air saliva yang menggantung di sudut bibir Sehun–ini adalah pemandangan baru baginya.

"Kau akan tetap melamun dan membiarkanku mengganti posisi?"

Luhan terkesiap. Cepat-cepat menggeleng karena merasa rugi jika harus melewatkan momen langka ini.

Celana keduanya ia tanggalkan. Sehun membantu dengan mengangkat pinggul, baru setelahnya kembali ke posisi berbaring. Benar-benar mengalah dan memberi izin untuk Luhan mendominasi.

.

.

Luhan tak tahu perlu berapa puluh menit hanya untuk melebarkan kaki Sehun dan memosisikan dirinya diantara kaki lelaki itu. Peluhnya mengalir deras, dan melirik sedikit ke bokong Sehun pun rasanya benar-benar sulit.

Sehun yang sejak tadi menunggu lama-lama jadi kasihan juga. Jelas-jelas Luhan kesusahan di bawah sana, dan muka merahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan nyali untuk memasukkan kejantanannya.

Pada akhirnya Sehun sedikit menegak. Mencoba menuntun Luhan untuk berada di posisi yang benar karena–pinggul Luhan bahkan berjarak dua jengkal tangan dari bokongnya!

"Aku bisa! Aku bisa!" Luhan mendadak ribut. Menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menarik pundaknya, dan memilih untuk mengandalkan dirinya sendiri selagi ia mempertahankan harga diri.

Kemudian Sehun kembali ke posisi semula. Berbantal dengan satu telapak tangan dan tak lepas memandangi Luhan yang tak bisa diam di bawah sana.

Kadang berlutut. Kadang berjongkok. Kadang malah ikut membuka kakinya. Luhan benar-benar tak bisa diam dengan segala posisi yang nampak tak nyaman.

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri mendadak lupa, seperti apa posisinya ketika memasuki Minseok dulu?

Sehun melirik sebentar ke jam dinding. Menyadari bahwa jarum jam pendek sudah berpindah angka satu kali dari semenjak ia berbaring di posisi ini.

"Jangan lihat! Jangan!" teriak Luhan ketika Sehun mencoba mengecek sudah sejauh mana pinggul kecilnya maju.

Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang sering meminta Luhan menyaksikan detik-detik dirinya memasuki tubuh lelaki mungil itu.

Luhan akhirnya kembali sibuk. Mencoba berbagai posisi sampai-sampai tiba di keadaan pinggulnya kram karena salah gerak.

 _Begini saja dia sudah pegal, bagaimana menggenjot?_

"Aku… aku…"

Sehun mendadak gelagapan menangkap suara rengek barusan. Ia bangkit duduk, menemukan wajah tertekuk Luhan dengan ditangkup kedua tangan.

"Han?"

"Aku tidak bisa… Sehun–aku tak bisa…"

Lantas jatuh ke pelukan Sehun dan lanjut tersedu di bahu tegap lelaki itu. Menenggelamkan matanya yang terpejam, begitu malu jika mengingat seberapa keras kepalanya ia untuk mendominasi Sehun.

Tapi kepalanya terangkat ketika Sehun membawa tubuh keduanya berbaring, masih dengan Sehun yang di bawah.

Mata basah Luhan mengerjap manis. Matanya bertanya akan tindakan Sehun barusan.

"Kau ingin diatas, bukan?"

Tadinya Luhan ingin menyangkal. Namun urung begitu merasakan gesek pelan di bukaan lubangnya di bawah sana. Tanpa melihat pun Luhan tahu benda tumpul apa yang tengah menggodanya itu.

"Ingin mencoba gaya baru?"

Pipinya bertambah merah seketika.

Yang kemudian, kepalanya mengangguk malu-malu.

Bersamaan dengan masuknya batang Sehun ke dalamnya, Luhan tenggelam pada satu bahu lelaki itu. Terguncang-guncang dengan posisi merangkak, dan Sehun yang menusuknya dari arah bawah.

"Aku tahu _doggy style_ benar-benar nikmat," racauan Sehun mulai terdengar. "Tapi dari arah bawah rasanya jauh lebih nikmat."

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah. Tak punya cukup napas untuk membalas kata-kata kotor Sehun dan dirinya sudah cukup tersiksa dengan posisi bertahan seperti ini.

"Nikmat sekali, Han. Sangat ketat."

Yang ada Luhan malah semakin menekan kepalanya. Membiarkan peluh di dahinya mendarat di leher Sehun yang juga berkeringat.

"Bisa turunkan sedikit pinggulmu, sayang? Aku butuh yang lebih dalam,"

Luhan menurut dengan merendahkan bagian bawahnya. Menyisakan spasi kecil sehingga penis Sehun mampu menumbuk-numbuk prostatnya dengan benar.

"Ah–disana Sehun–aah.."

Sehun semakin cepat. Sungguh-sungguh mengejar kenikmatan dengan kecepatan tusukannya. Menggigit telinga merah Luhan yang terasa hangat di pipinya, kemudian mengulumnya selagi tubuh Luhan tergerak-gerak di atasnya.

Keduanya berakhir dengan skor empat banding dua. Luhan yang empat orgasme dalam tiga posisi, dan Sehun yang hanya dua.

Kemudian terengah dengan posisi Luhan yang berbaring di setengah dada Sehun. Juga, tangan yang saling mengunci.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi,"

Sehun tersenyum hangat. Meninggalkan satu kecupan pada dahi Luhan setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan poni basah kekasihnya.

"Lainkali aku tak keberatan kalau kau mau diatas seperti tadi,"

Bibir Luhan mengerucut untuk itu. "Aku yang pegal, bodoh."

Kemudian sunyi sementara Sehun terkekeh. Nampak begitu puas dengan sesi bercinta kali ini.

"Ya, tapi tetap nikmat sampai kau keluar dua kali."

"Tidur, Sehun."

.

.

 **Epilog.**

.

"Lihat, lihat! _Pihak atas_ macam mana yang punya bokong semontok itu, Baek?!"

Baekhyun di kiri, memakan _popcorn_ sambil berusaha fokus pada pertandingan bola basket.

"Aku bersumpah, Soo, bahwa suatu saat Sehun akan takluk dibawah dominasiku!"

Kyungsoo di kanan, mencoba tak peduli dengan sibuk pada kamera.

Sedangkan Luhan di tengah. Nampak berapi-api ingin segera menarik Sehun dari lapangan, agar berhenti memamerkan bokong menonjolnya di tengah-tengah arena pertandingan.

.

.

.

 _ **Wanna leave me some reaview?**_

.

 **Shend, 08 Mei 2016**


End file.
